Embodiments described herein relate to a method for determining the frequency for changing the engine oil in a vehicle. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to a method for automatically determining the engine oil change frequency based on fuel consumed by the vehicle.
Engine oil is periodically changed to replace the old oil, which becomes contaminated and depleted of additives through use, with new oil. Typically, the engine oil change interval is based on the distance or time of vehicle usage. However mileage and time may not be accurate indicators of contamination or depletion of additives in the oil. Without accurate indicators, the engine oil may be serviced while it still has useful life, or alternatively, if the useful life of the oil is exceeded, the engine may become damaged.
Engine manufacturers often publish guidelines that detail the oil change service interval. Typically there is a “normal” service interval for engines that undergo typical use, and a “severe” service interval for engines that undergo severe service or operator misuse. Other engine manufacturers have implemented an automatic oil change indicator system, but these systems are typically based on mileage or crankshaft revolutions, which are not necessarily accurate indicators of the condition of the oil. Other automatic oil change indicator systems rely on a sensor to determine the condition of the oil, however these systems are often complex and costly.